Message
by L-Actually
Summary: Haku is a servant, and Zabuza is his master. That's the way they had always lived. But could they really be something more? WARNING: MALExMALE UNDERAGE SLASH. If you don't like that kind of thing, just turn around now.


DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me, sadly. If they did, there would be much, much more of this. I make no moneys from this… In fact, the only thing I own in this entire story is the storyline. That's mine. I feel better knowing that.

WARNING: This story contains large amounts of MALExMALE romance between a man and an underage boy. If you don't like that kind of thing, I ask you to please exit using the little left-pointing arrow to your upper left. Thank you, and have a nice flight.

And if I got any detail really badly wrong (or right!), or if you feel like you might want… I don't know… more of this… please, do not hesitate to REVIEW. plz.

PRELUDE

There are things in the world that may seem important to a human. Things such as the food that we eat, the water we drink, even the air that we breathe. Essential to the survival of a man, these things cannot be replaced if ever lost. However – according to some – there is one other necessity in life – love. That need, the carnal desire which cannot be truly sated by anything but the love of another, is indeed as painful as the ache for food when starving, the thirst for drink when parched, the sting for air when suffocated. Be it mother, father, sister, brother, or lover, all affection is yearned for in the same way as food and drink. But alas, love is ever the pleasant luxury; envied by most and taken for granted by those who have basked in it all their lives. It is not available to all, and many live without it. Unlike the physical strain of hunger or thirst, a loveless spell merely digs a hole so deep, so aching, that it seems to split a man in two. But before it can take the life, unlike hunger or thirst, it shows mercy to man and it fills the gash with gravel and stones so that the man may not die, but merely feel the grinding of the rocks within his chest, scraping and tugging, until his longing for love is met by another's. By such unspoken laws, love is a fickle thing. It seems to want to kill when one is without it, but drowning in it is the most pleasurable experience one can ever hope for. When one has had it all his life, he can never know the true happiness it offers. Such is the mystery of love, which none may ever understand.

STORY

A clear, calm, fluorescent moon shone over washing waters as a child of fifteen crouched beside a clean creek, gathering medicinal herbs and useful plants for his master's use. The delicate features of the slight person were heightened by the intense moonlight, almost bright enough to replace the sun; a gentler mother, just as bright, in contrast to a harsh and unforgiving father. The full orb in the sky shed more than enough light for the boy, its pale shimmer casting a gentle, softening glow to his features. In the soft light, he could be compared to an innocent lamb, obediently waiting for his shepherd, grazing on the herbs of the field. His decision to harvest the herbs that night had been a wise one; they were freshest before the sun shined its relentless, withering heat on them. The fragile leaves were at their most potent, and the child, Haku, had more than enough moonlight left to pluck the small, tender fronds from the soft and dewy earth. Working late into the night, Haku gathered as many of the herbs as would fit in his basket, relaxed as he could allow himself to be. The child never once let down the careful guard that surrounded him at all times, and when the moon was at its highest point in the sky, Haku noticed a rustle in the brush. The experienced fighter started and stood, braced for the all-too-likely attack. His practiced stance was perfect – steady and strong. Young Haku was relieved to find that the only attacker, a small, white rabbit, posed no threat; in fact, it was the same white rabbit he kept as a pet. It had somehow made its way from the hut he shared with his master. Haku gently gathered the creature up and into the safety of his slight arms, and having picked as many herbs as his trained eyes could see, he began to trek home. Before he could start, however, a low, baritone voice called out through the trees.

"Haku!" His master was calling him. He had noticed that the child had left their shared hut and had come to look for him. But, Haku knew he was only fearful of loosing his prized weapon.

"Master Zabuza!" Haku called back towards the angry voice, "I am here! Please wait where you are!" The herb-and-rabbit-laden boy began to run in the direction of the loud calls, each of which promised punishment for the negligence of the child; he had stayed out far too late into the night.

"Haku! What are you doing, you stupid kid?" The voice of the angered Demon of the Mist resonated through the entire forest. "Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry, Master Zabuza, Sir, I only left to gather herbs," the frightened tracker-ninja answered, "I apologize. The herbs are freshest at night, you see, so–"

"I don't give a damn what the hell you were doing, kid," Zabuza interrupted, "Why didn't you say anything? Dumb kid, running around without a care in the world," he grumbled. Haku offered no retort, knowing that silence was often the best method for avoiding severe punishment, and followed Zabuza back to the hut they inhabited while they traveled through the area.

"Go clean off, Haku," Zabuza ordered as soon as they entered their living quarters. Haku only nodded in response, laying both the basket of herbs and the rabbit on the floor beside a humble sitting area. The sorry boy walked into the small bathroom of the hut to clean the dirt from his hands and knees, not wanting to waste time and irritate Lord Zabuza any further. While Haku bathed, the aforementioned Lord paced neatly across his floor.

"Damned kid, always getting into trouble..." he mumbled to the heavy air. He failed to realize that Haku had not actually caused any trouble for anyone but the unsettled mist-demon, and that trouble was his own fault. He didn't trust Haku not to run off on him, even though the kid had never been anything but faithful, loyal and obedient to the demon. "It's that pretty face; it'll get the damn kid into trouble. No boy should have a face like that. It's sure to catch some pervert's eye. I gotta keep a good eye on my best weapons," he mused. In the midst of his thinking, Haku emerged from the bathroom, donned in a comfortable night robe, preparing for bed.

"I am sorry for worrying you, Lord Zabuza," Haku said with a deep bow, "I will not leave again without first informing you."

"S'fine," Zabuza muttered, scowling under his now slightly loosened bandaging, also ready to sleep. Without another word between them, the two eventually made their ways to their respective sleeping places; Haku happily on a futon on the floor, Zabuza in the only real bed. Zabuza, before retiring for the night, thought to place the freshly harvested herbs in a cabinet for storage until Haku was ready to prepare them. After safely tucking them away in a cool place behind other, prepared herbs, he laid down to sleep. Somehow, however, the idea of Haku's dangerously pretty face causing trouble for the boy kept Zabuza from sleeping well. Haku, similarly, couldn't shake the thought of displeasing Master Zabuza and had a restless night as well. The two awoke the next morning not refreshed, Zabuza grouchy and raw, and Haku walking on eggshells not to upset him.

"Er… Master Zabuza, Sir?" the tired child questioned innocently, "The herbs I picked last night, I need to prepare them… Do you know where they are?"

Zabuza, already irritated by everything around him, only shrugged his shoulders in response. "I wasn't the kid who snuck out to pick 'em," he scoffed, opting not to tell the boy that he had moved them. Haku's face reddened only slightly at his poor judgment, and, with a smile, the servant nodded and silently continued to search for the leaves.

Zabuza, left to his thoughts, found himself staring intently at his weapon as he stretched and ducked to search every likely place for the herbs. The older ninja silently cursed for even allowing himself to think of lusting after his student, but somehow he couldn't tear his gaze away from Haku's baggy uniform; the way it stretched in places as he kneeled and the gathering in others when he bent at the waist nearly drove him insane. He wanted what he couldn't have, and he knew it. He wouldn't risk a perfectly good tool for something as superfluous as sexual desire. There were plenty of cheap whores in the many towns they passed through to sate his cravings. But somehow it was always Haku's name he whispered as he came, and he always somehow managed to picture the soft, inexperienced young boy beneath him in place of the ugly, uncaring prostitutes. A boy in place of women! But Zabuza was a strong man, and he could control his passing urges. He wouldn't risk losing the perfect weapon and servant, and he was certain that if he attempted to seduce his young tool that he would be disgusted and run. And for good reason, as well. No sane woman (or boy) would ever want to be the lover of such a demon as Zabuza. Women thought he was incapable of any feeling beyond his lusts for blood and, occasionally, sex. They were right; he had never really loved anything or anyone. But Haku made him want to taste what it felt like, though he knew it was wrong and impossible: Haku was both male and more than ten years his junior. So he ignored it for so long, going as far as to insult the gentle, flawless boy to cover a moment of weakness.

Haku had grown accustomed to the verbal abuse over the years. Since his Master took him in so many years ago, he had vowed to serve his every beck and call, to kill whomever he asked and to do whatever he said. Watching so closely over so many years, Haku began to see the soft side of the cruel, merciless Demon of the Mist, ignoring the harsh words at times. He began to see the suitably gentle, kind person beneath the gruff gauze around his face.

Even Haku had hardly been given the chance to see his lord and Master without his mask, and he barely remembered those brief, rare opportunities. Once, when he was young, he had asked his Lord what he hid beneath the cloth, and his reply had been gruff.

"Nothing you ain't seen before, kid," he'd said, "Just a mouth and some teeth." Haku had sensed something behind those words then, but he had never really understood what he sensed, not until much later. When he had matured more, he understood that Zabuza was hiding his expressions, his emotions. He didn't want to show his weakness to the enemy. It hurt Haku that he felt he had to hide it from his faithful servant as well. But, being a tool and nothing more, he was happy to serve by his master's side and make his lord proud of him. He didn't need the tenderness his lord failed to give. He was content to kill when he was asked and to protect his most precious person. Haku didn't enjoy killing – in fact, he really disliked it – but if Master Zabuza asked it of him… He would kill an army to make his lord happy. Haku had trained harder than the restraints of his body under the hard guidance and firm hand of his master. His skills were beaten into him, and he learned to dodge long before he learned to attack. His master had never gone easy on him, no matter how young he was. He recovered from innumerable bruises and cuts, but somehow never had a scar on his body. He credited the training of Master Zabuza, teaching him early how to block and reflect an attack. He had never really been hurt enough to scar because of that difficult training, aside form one incident. He and his master were traveling, setting out to complete a job that Zabuza had been assigned. Zabuza never gave his young ward a break, always springing moves when they were least expected. And once, only once, an overexerted Haku let his guard down as they passed a green, waving field, and Lord Zabuza attacked him from behind, silently. As Haku turned to step into the proper stance, his master's weapon traveled between his too-far-apart legs, leaving the smallest of scars on the inside of his left thigh. He hadn't resented it; in fact, it motivated him to become stronger, to never let another attack mar his body. He was proud to have been marked and damaged only by his master, and with that pride he trained harder. It never happened again. Haku had always felt a fondness towards his master, and until recently, he had brushed it off, afraid that it would displease his lord. But lately, Haku had begun to see the man in a new light. He was slightly more nervous when they were together, and he paid even closer attention to what his master said about him. Before, Haku had always thought the fond feeling was only for the small kindness his master showed by keeping him by his side, but he felt a stronger attraction than ever when he saw Zabuza fight mercilessly to obtain his goal and pause at the end of a battle, glistening with sweat and the blood of his opponent, glancing proudly – no, possessively… protectively? – at his tool.

"Haku," Zabuza interrupted the thoughts of his boy, "Check the top left cabinet, behind the dried herbs." He was growing anxious, afraid that if he watched much longer, his judgment would be impaired. Already, he was slightly stiff, having watched the beautiful boy searching the lower cabinets of the room, not bothering to bend his knees. Haku, finally having found the still-moist leaves in exactly the place Zabuza had suggested, considered confronting the man about his involvement with the herbs' disappearance, but thought better of it and smiled.

"Thank you, Master Zabuza," he said sincerely. He retreated from the room to crush some of the leaves and dry others to save for journeys they would take in the future.

As soon as Haku left, Zabuza stepped out of the hut to breathe the fresh air of the midmorning. Haku would soon finish his short task and would probably join him. He was hardly ever away from his master's side. Zabuza was proud of that devotion, but at the same time, he was afraid that Haku, in his devoted closeness, would someday catch him kneeling behind a tree far out into the woods, grunting lightly and quietly whispering his ward's name as he relieved a little of the pressure his pretty, flawless tool caused. He had often contemplated abusing his power as the boy's master, forcing him to fulfill his desires, but every fantasy he dreamed ended either with Haku running from him, disgusted, or scarred forever by the rape he would endure for his master. Sometimes, when Zabuza felt that his desires were particularly wrong, both possibilities wound themselves together in an even more twisted, painful result. The more Zabuza denied his wants, the worse they became, and he could hardly ignore it. When the two had stayed in villages before, when he felt the need for release, there were prostitutes, no matter how whorish, to do the job. Now that there was no substitute, the tension of being around the alluring boy was almost too great. He hardly managed to keep it in check, sneaking away every day or two to find release in his hand. He thanked the gods that Haku hadn't found him yet, and prayed, as he so rarely did, that he would never come across that god-forsaken tree while he was out searching for his master.

Zabuza, who had stayed beside the door of the hut, reluctantly made his way through the woods; so much thought of Haku was sending jolts of desire to the one place he didn't need it. When he found himself a satisfactory distance from the hut and Haku, he sat and began an all-too-familiar routine. Unfastening his pants, he closed his eyes and thought hard about his Haku: his silky, long hair; toned, but slim muscles; that tight, little ass that was so tantalizing, he nearly growled if Haku ever bent to retrieve something dropped. He mentally likened an experience with Haku to sleeping with the whores in the towns, imagining the boy's soft, lithe body wriggling beneath his larger, more muscular form in place of those girls as he took him, Haku moaning, crying out in pleasure. It was over much too soon as Zabuza came, spilling warm, white liquid into his palms, muttering Haku's name and wishing he had his Haku beneath him. He quickly wiped his palms on the moss beside him, re-fastening his pants and standing, all but running back to the hut before Haku could notice his absence.

As if by clockwork, when Zabuza entered the house through the front door, Haku came in through the back.

"Hey," Zabuza gruffly acknowledged him, and in return, Haku smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"Hello, Master Zabuza," he replied. That smile was almost enough to make Zabuza rush out of the building and take his place back beneath that tree, but he restrained himself. "I am finished with the herbs. Should I prepare dinner?"

Zabuza almost smiled, forgetting that it would show, only slightly, through the binding on his face. "If you want," he said instead, and walked too quickly out of the room while Haku began to gather ingredients.

Haku sighed, confused, as he prepared the meal. His master was so kind to him sometimes, yet others, he was cold and distant. The boy just didn't understand. There were nights that Haku would lie awake, listening to his master sigh his name in his sleep, and he would wonder if his master actually cared for him in some small way. Then there were nights that Zabuza would yell angrily, punishing him for something trivial with such fury, and those hopes were crushed. He never knew what his master would do.

But even with such unpredictable sides, Haku knew that the only person who had ever accepted him, _wanted_him even, was his master. When his master was kind, or at least indifferent towards him, he found that he couldn't be happier. And when he was furious with him for no real reason, he felt somehow that he didn't mean what he said and that he was venting his own frustrations. No matter how many times his master exploded, Haku knew he would never hurt him for the sake of hurting him, and when compared to the times when his lord was calm, it was worth the darker moments. Haku wanted to stay beside his master for the rest of his life and protect him if it killed him. He knew he loved the man who had taught him. He wanted Master Zabuza to be his, but he also knew that the proud man he was would be angry with what Haku thought. He wanted more than anything to touch his master, to feel every part of him, to see the man he hid so meticulously. But Haku was young and inexperienced and, unlike most other teenaged boys, he had never thought to experiment with himself, so he was still naïve and frightened by his feelings for his master. He thought he was strange and wrong to think that way, knowing that his master could never feel the same for him, a boy, and worse. Haku wanted to touch his master so badly that it hurt sometimes, and when he thought about it for too long, he would almost gather enough courage to crawl into his master's bed and confess to him. He always changed his mind, however, believing that if he revealed his feelings to his lord, the man would toss him back onto the street, thinking him dirty and wrong, perhaps even sick. He wanted to take the chance, but he was afraid.

Entirely confused and frustrated, Haku resolved to stop his thinking and cook, occupying his mind with other ideas.

When the time came for the meal, Zabuza sauntered into the room, took his seat, and finished his meal without saying a word. This was one of Zabuza's indifferent moods for Haku, and all he could do was smile. His master hardly even looked up from his plate to see it. When he did, he quickly looked back down and as soon as the food was finished, he excused himself for bed. Haku was left to wash the plates, and when he finished, he walked silently to the room he shared with his master, futon in hand. When he came to the door, which was left open just enough, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his futon, a bright blush painting his cheeks.

Zabuza was lying on his back in the bed, clutching Haku's pillow (which he had retrieved from a closet) and panting heavily. He was fully clothed, but his hand was pumping ferociously at his leaking member. Haku couldn't hold back a sharp gasp. At the tiny noise, his master's eyes snapped open and shot directly towards the crack in the door where Haku stood, futon still in his arms and jaw nearly on the floor. Zabuza was quick to cover himself with the pillow, shouting at Haku for not knocking and telling him to shut the door, a crimson blush spreading up his eyebrow-less face.

Haku, somehow feeling extremely bold and ignoring his common sense, chose to disobey that order, the first in his life, and he let the futon hit the floor with a soft _thud_. His face switched suddenly from shocked to expressionless as he slowly opened the wooden door to the bedroom, much to the dismay and objection of his master. His face remained expressionless as he walked to his master's bed and boldly touched his lips to his lord's bandages, eyes closing in contrast to the shocked eyes of his master. Zabuza tried half-heartedly to push Haku away, and Haku broke the chaste kiss.

"Let me help you, Master," he murmured, his hand already finding its way past the pillow in his master's hand, caressing the much-softened length behind it, other hand sliding down Zabuza's chest, uncertain. Zabuza jumped, preparing to knock his apprentice off of the bed, but one look from Haku discouraged him. "You can imagine I am someone else, if you would like, Master," he said, reverting his attention to the older man's chest.

Zabuza inhaled sharply as he felt his student's cool hands on his skin, shocked at his boldness and disobedience. It was the first time he had ever disobeyed anything Zabuza had told him to do, but he was almost glad that he had, and for such a cause. After a short half-hearted struggle, Zabuza let himself fall into the younger boy's inexperienced touch. He was shocked and not displeased by this turn of events, amazed that the boy who had been the object of his lust for months would be trying to please him in such a way. After a few moments of this, Zabuza parted his mask just enough to reveal his mouth, leaned up to meet his lips to the boy's in a slightly more heated kiss than the first, his hands finding smaller ones and guiding them, showing the boy where he wanted to be touched. Haku complied with his master, ecstatic that his lord would even allow him to touch him that way, and pleased beyond belief that his master was not only allowing it; he seemed to be enjoying it. He allowed his hands to be moved across clothes and over the flat plane of the man's stomach, over his chest to rest around his neck.

"Why'd you do this?" the older man asked the boy he now held in his arms, breaking their kiss. His mask quickly shifted back to its position over his mouth as he spoke. Haku blushed deeply, lowering his gaze. Zabuza waited, hands traveling up and down the boy's oddly thin and feminine waist until he replied.

"I… I love you, Master Zabuza…" Haku muttered, still staring below the man's face and somewhere into his still-clothed chest. Zabuza started, and then smiled beneath the gauze wrapped tightly around his face.

"Hmm? I thought you just wanted to help," he teased, earning a blushing glance from the boy, "And if I were imagining someone else?" Haku looked back to the same spot on the man's chest, preparing to speak.

"I only wish to serve you, Master," Haku finally spoke, "If you are not attracted to me, then think of whomever you wish. I do not mind."

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" Zabuza asked gruffly, changing his tone and toying with the frightened boy. Haku shifted his gaze back up into his master's eyes, shocked; searching for a hint that he was lying or playing with him in some way.

"…Do you… what… Master?" he asked, unable to quiet his need to know. Zabuza, noticing his surprise, untied the cloth at the back of his neck, unraveling the fabric as quickly as it would comply. Haku stared, awestruck that his master would reveal his face to him purposefully.

"Yes," he answered softly, leaning in again to seal his lips to the boy's, his tongue running across Haku's lower lip, earning him a gasp he couldn't overlook. Zabuza took his opportunity to enter Haku's warm mouth, exploring everything with his tongue as Haku tried to mimic his actions. Zabuza easily won dominance in the kiss, his young lover reduced to melting in his master's embrace. The older man pulled away for air, gazing down at his prized weapon and tool. Haku's eyes were half-closed and heavy-lidded, his lips full and red from the abuse they were taking. He looked… deliciously feminine and, dare he say, sexy.

"Master…" Haku breathed, staring into the handsome, frightening face that he so rarely had the opportunity to see, only to see his master's eyes glued to his. For the first time since the death of his parents, Haku felt truly loved and wanted, even needed, there in his master's arms.

"Haku," Zabuza said lightly to gain the boy's attention.

"Yes… Yes Master?" he stuttered, searching for the words.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the older man asked. Something in his eyes told Haku that his master would stop if he asked. That was all the encouragement the boy needed, and he nodded somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes, Master," he replied. Zabuza smiled. It was the first time Haku had ever seen him smile in happiness. There had been times when he smiled in anticipation for a kill, or even just to scare someone off, but never had Haku seen the man before him smile so calmly, so happily, that the unnatural sharpness of his teeth made no difference in his expression. It made Haku happy in turn.

Zabuza, armed with permission to continue, eagerly began to tear Haku's clothing from his body, leaving him naked and vulnerable before him. Haku, attempting to keep pace, tried to remove Zabuza's shirt, but had little luck. Zabuza hurriedly helped to remove his own clothing, tearing his shirt from his chest and slipping quickly out of his pants. Soon, both men were naked, lying face to face in the adequately sized bed. Haku curiously began to run his fingers along his master's chest and stomach, feeling his prominent muscles and his unmarked skin. His fingers dipped lower, caressing the skin above his master's manhood, unintentionally teasing the older man. He hissed, urging Haku to keep moving, until he finally reached his member. Haku, having no experience whatsoever looked to his master for guidance, and Zabuza took Haku's hand in his own and began to pump it over his erection. Haku quickly caught on, and before long, Zabuza was again panting, almost growling at his young lover's touch. He began thrusting into Haku's hand, his arousal weeping for release. Haku tried to recall the sexual conversations he had overheard when they traveled trough towns. Before Zabuza could register what he was doing, Haku had the tip of his member in his mouth, sucking. He ran his tongue along the slit, which had Zabuza cursing in a matter of seconds. Taking the hint, Haku moved his head further onto his master's erection, taking most of it into his mouth. He struggled with the size of it, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Haku bobbed his head back up and sucked the tip of his master's manhood again, running his tongue a few times over the sensitive slit, taking him as far into his throat as he could while his master came. Haku licked his master's softening member clean, and then sauntered back up his body. Zabuza hastily pulled Haku up to his face and pressed their mouths together, earning a surprised mewl from the younger boy. Zabuza wasted no time in switching their positions. Before he could blink, Haku found himself lying on his back with his master crouched over him, their lips locked together as Zabuza began to explore Haku's smaller body. He broke their kiss, leaving Haku gasping for air, and moved his assault to the boy's neck at the juncture between neck and ear. Haku moaned at the unfamiliar pleasure.

When he was satisfied with his lover's neck, Zabuza again lowered his assault, this time licking and sucking his pert nipples, gently biting around the pink buds, careful not to nick the sensitive flesh with his filed teeth. He raised his hand to Haku's face, and Haku quickly opened his mouth and took his fingers in, nervously sucking and licking them, moaning with the pleasure he felt. He was entirely unsure of what he was doing, but he seemed to be doing it well enough. Zabuza, satisfied with Haku's work, removed his fingers from Haku's mouth, and quickly traced them around his body, gently rubbing his virgin entrance.

"Aah…" Haku moaned as he felt his master's finger slide into his untouched hole, twisting slightly to wet it. After a short time, he added the second finger. "Haah! Aah!" Haku mewled as his master stretched him, scissoring his fingers within Haku's tight hole.

"Relax," Zabuza whispered into his young lover's ear, distracting him from the dull pain by softly running his fingers along Haku's semi-soft member.

"Yes… Ah… Sir… Ahaa!" Haku managed, beginning to feel the pain subside. As soon as it did, however, his master added a third finger. Haku shouted at the intrusion. This was something he was untrained for, a type of pain that he hadn't yet mastered.

"Just relax, Haku," Zabuza said gently, softly, hating that he had to hurt his Haku, "It'll get better."

"Ah! Yes, Sir… Aah! Aaah!" he repeated. He willed himself to withstand the strange sensation. He had faced much worse in his lifetime, as both knew, but he was accustomed to neither the location nor the sheer intensity of this particular pleasure-pain. He concentrated on his master's other hand, which was massaging his now semi-hard length, as the dull pain began to melt into a warm pleasure. Zabuza suddenly pulled his fingers from Haku's tight passage, and in a flash his member was lined up to the boy's entrance.

"Ready, Haku?" he asked. Haku, panting, nodded, bracing for the impact. Zabuza pushed his tip slowly into his lover then swiftly thrust, embedding the whole of his length in Haku's tight entrance. He forced himself to stand still for a while, allowing Haku time to adjust to his size. Without anything more than saliva to wet his inexperienced hole, it was a rough and, simply put, painful thrust.

"_Aahaah!_" Haku had expected the pain, but he hadn't expected it to be such a tight, stabbing sensation. He felt as though he was being torn open as his master impaled him, and he couldn't stop the few tears that formed in his eyes as he screamed, "Master… Ah!" He was thankful that his master wasn't moving, and he tried to relax and force himself to adjust faster, trying to ignore the sting.

"Just breathe, Haku," Zabuza softly commanded as he began to move slowly and gently in his young partner.

"Haa… Haa! Ahh!" Haku cried, unaccustomed to the sensations he received. He felt weak with every pained sound that escaped his lips.

"Breathe…" Zabuza repeated, holding Haku close to him, helping him through the pain, sorry for injuring his boy in such a… _new_ way. As Haku's breathing steadied and slowed, he continued, "Good boy… Just relax, it'll get better…" Haku was vaguely surprised by his tenderness, but he was quickly distracted as Zabuza began stroking Haku's arousal in time with his long, slow thrusts, picking up the pace of both at the same time, increasing the boy's pleasure. He ran his free hand through his smaller lover's long, silky hair. Everything about his tool drove him crazy. Soon, he was thrusting in and out of his servant at a good pace, eliciting moans and shouts from Haku. Zabuza shifted slightly, lifting his tool's waist, every thrust plunging deeper than the last.

"Aah!" Haku yelped as his master struck something inside of him, his eyes flying open. "Ahh! Master…! Master!"

"Ngh… Zabuza. My name's Zabuza…" he corrected, thrusting hard and fast now, aiming for the same spot again and again. Haku cried out in pleasure every time he hit it, and he threw his arms around Zabuza's neck, his hair spread out like a fan behind his head.

"Ahh… Za... Zabu…za! Ah!" Haku cried, loving the feeling of using his master's name without an honorific, clinging to the strong man for dear life. He felt an unfamiliar tightness just below his stomach, coiling and preparing to free itself.

"Nngh… Haku… You're so… tight…" Zabuza commented between thrusts. He felt himself coming close to his finish, his manhood pulsing within his lover. He reached between them and grasped Haku's weeping member, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Aaaahh!" Haku screamed as orgasm swept over him, every nerve in his body on fire. Zabuza grunted as he felt the ring of muscles around him contract, making Haku's tight passage even tighter. Haku came hard, coating both of their stomachs with cum.

"Ah… Haku…!" Zabuza moaned in his release, and Haku felt the shot of hot liquid hit the bundle of nerves inside him. He gave one last shudder, calling Zabuza's name and arching his back before collapsing beneath his master. Panting heavily, Zabuza gently separated himself from his small lover, suspending himself over the boy with his arms. Haku winced at the sudden friction the movement caused, a bolt of sharp pain traveling along his back. Zabuza caressed the smaller boy's neck with one of his hands, rolling himself to the side of his young lover. Haku, attempting to forget about the aching, dully stabbing sensation in his lower back, frowned. Things would return to normal now, and there was nothing he could say or do to change that. He rolled to face his master, intent on making the most of the moments he had in his master's arms.

Finding a suitable position, Zabuza gazed down at the small frame of his spent servant, feeling a guilt he was unaccustomed to. He wasn't used to being tender or kind in any way, but he knew Haku needed a kind shelter somewhere in his harsh life, even if the selfless boy did all he could to hide that want.

"You okay, Haku?" Zabuza finally asked, noticing the pain Haku tried to suppress. He must have really hurt the boy, he thought. He had seen Haku take much greater injury and smile like nothing had happened, but the pain he felt as he laid beside his master showed in his face. He looked dejected and worried, tears in his eyes, and Zabuza mistook his sadness for physical pain. Zabuza was sorry to have hurt his boy so badly, and for the first time, Haku saw the apology in his master's expression. He meant it, and that meant the world to Haku, who smiled despite the stinging ache in his chest, ignoring the strange, stretching ache he felt elsewhere.

"Y-yes, Master, I am fine," he said, "I am happy just to have given you pleasure. I am merely unaccustomed to this… type of pain." Zabuza frowned at his statement.

"Come, Haku," he commanded, lifting the spent boy in his arms and carrying him, throwing a door open and gently setting his boy on a bath stool. Haku blushed.

Zabuza ran the water until the temperature was suitable, retrieving one of a few torn towels they had from a shelf and placing his new lover into the comfortably hot bath. He stepped in after Haku was settled in the rippling water, trying his best to move the boy's sore frame as little as possible as he maneuvered himself so that Haku was lying on his lap, his head resting comfortably on Zabuza's chest.

"Master?" Haku asked, unsure of where they stood. His master's kind gesture had given him some hope that their relationship would continue this way, but he worried too much that he would be disappointed.

"My name is not Master, Haku," Zabuza muttered, leaning down so his face was right beside his lover's ear, his hand making small circles on Haku's stomach with the towel he held. Haku paused, unable to restrain a wide smile as it spread across his face at the realization that what had happened had meant something to his master. He composed himself rather quickly, for someone in his situation, and corrected his mistake.

"Zabuza," he said, still smiling. His lord somehow knew that he had received the answer to any questions he had by the content tone of his voice, and chose not to reply. He opted instead to revel in their warm closeness.

Haku was relaxed and soothed by the hot water, the tightening muscles of his rear loosening and relieving much of the pressure he felt. Zabuza noted the comfort on his ward's face, and he was content with himself and his servant. He wrapped his arms around Haku loosely, protectively, soothingly, letting his small lover know that things were bound to be different. Gentler.

Haku had never received such a wonderful message.

-FIN-

Okay, first off, thank you for reading! Secondly, I'm going to go ahead and say that if I get enough REVIEWS, I may just continue this (maybe), or write a follow up (possibly), or maybe just do some more guy x guy story smut (most likely) XD

So, if you have the time to read this, maybe you have time to take an extra minute or two to write me a nice little review? Even flames will do, I mean, I need something to burn the writer's blocks with... :)

Oh, one more thing… um… "Message" does not equal "massage"… Somehow, there's been some question there… "He had never received such a wonderful massage"… someone get me the name of his masseuse! XD


End file.
